


American Horny Story

by orphan_account



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story RPF
Genre: F/F, Much fucks very sex, Oh My God So Much Smut, READ IT FRENS!, Smut, lesbian smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Natalie "Nat" Black never thought they would ever be in a love square with Sarah Paulson, Lily Rage, and Emma Roberts.





	

Today was the day that I finally got to do my first sex scene. It was between Lily Rabe and myself. We'd known each other for literally 6 days and I was nervous for this. I had never done anything like this st all. It was nerve wracking, but I was used to it by now.

"Action!" The director yelled and I felt Lily's lips on my own and my brain short circuited. The day flew by and once I was in my trailer, Lily had followed me. I pinned her against the wall and roughly kissed her, both of our lips finding the perfect way to melded together.

"I have wanted this all fucking day." Lily said and I bit my bottom lip, giving her a faux innocent look. She practically tackled me and kissed up and down my neck, moans escaping my mouth. We were on the small couch in my trailer and I could feel her hips grinding down against mine.

I grabbed her face and roughly kissed her, her tongue sliding into my mouth and battling mine for dominance. I slid her shirt off and kissed down her neck and sucked on her pulse point, listening to the quickened breath and breathy, high pitched moans. I kissed down her torso and and ran my fingers across, the smooth and soft skin of her stomach.

"Too many clothes." Lily said and I pulled her pants off before taking off my clothes. I unhooked her bra and kissed the pale skin of her breast before latching onto one of her nipples and sucking on the sensitive skin. I swirled my tongue around it and a gutteral moan escaped her lips with a slew of words I hadn't realized I had wanted her to say.

I switched nipples and immediately swirled my tongue around it and smirked as her back arched. Her nails dug into my back as I drug my teeth over her nipple. I ran my hands over the lace of her black underwear and then touched the inside of her thighs, enjoying the twitch of her muscle. I kissed and bit the inside of her thigh and traced a horizontal line over her underwear.

I slid her underwear down her legs and immediately started to lick whatever I could. She spread her legs a bit and I let my tongue circle her clit before taking it into my mouth and sucking. After getting her close to the edge, I went back up her body and slid a finger inside of her, slowly going in and out.

"Fuck." She moaned and after adding another finger, speeding up my pace, and kissing up and down her neck, Lily was over the edge. I kept going, not stopping until I knew she had enough. We cuddled until she was flipped me onto my back and straddled me. "Your turn."

"Okay." I said and she kissed her way down my body, discarding clothing as it posed problematic. The way her lips felt on my skin were like heaven and I could smell the faint purfume and sweat on her skin. There was a lot going on and I loved it.

She hooked her fingers around my underwear and pulled them down. My legs shook slightly with anticipation as her mouth came closer to me and the feeling of her warm breath was on me. I could tell she was nervous, but at the same time eager. I pulled her face towards mine and we kissed, it was a bit sloppy, but allowed me to grind against her slowly.

She kissed down my body again and slowly pushed her tongue inside of me. I wasn't expecting that out of nowhere, but the feeling drove me the good kind of insane. She stopped that and started licking and swirling her tongue around my clit while pushing a finger inside of me. I moaned and she sped up, adding another finger.

"Fuck, ah Lily!" I yelled as she slowed down and sped up randomly. It was just enough to throw me over the edge and I came screaming her name.


End file.
